사랑아: For the Love of Onew
by Ratchen
Summary: Sojin (OC) is living an average 20-year-old's life...until he runs into his idol.


Sojin sat cross-legged atop his bright green comforter, his laptop placed a few inches in front of him. He rubbed his eyes then looked out his large window to the city below. Seoul. Sunlight beamed down upon the metropolitan city and the street was already bustling. From his apartment on the 12th floor, all of the rushing businessmen seemed like nothing more than ants and the boy soon lost interest. Korea's capital had treated him well, but Sojin couldn't deny that it had also given him a fair share of difficulties. The twenty year old had spent the first half of his life in the States, where his parents had met. Sojin's father was Korean, however, his mother was Persian, giving him a very exotic appearance. Although undeniably attractive, it was sometimes difficult to tell that the boy was Asian. He had the typical straight, black hair of a Korean, yet his facial features were a mix of his two ethnicites. Sharp nose, slim face, semi-chubby cheeks, and his favorite feature - smiling eyes. Sojin's eyes exuded an aura of kindness, and all but disappeared when he smiled. The boy credited them for gaining him many friends. Unforunately, his mix of features became a cause of annoyance upon moving to Korea at age ten. Even though he could now speak Korean rather well - he still made mistakes at times - everyone attempted to speak to him in broken English. Simply walking down the street, he could feel the stares of strangers upon his back. After ten years, he had finally adjusted to these happenings, but they still irked him a bit.

The boy's gaze slowly shifted from the window to the poster next to it. The smiling face of Shinee's leader, Onew, beamed at the boy, causing the twenty year old to immediately break into a smile. Sojin had been a fan of Shinee since their debut and yearned to meet the idols - particularly his hero, Onew. Honestly, the boy had to admit that the leader was a bit more than a hero to him. Sojin had had a huge crush on the idol since the first time he had seen the group. Onew's silly, caring personality was exactly what the younger boy liked in a person. The boy's smile faded a bit. What was the likelihood that he would ever be with Onew? Approximately...zero. Sojin had seen Shinee in person - heck, he had even managed to high five Minho - yet, he had never been able to get even a glance from the oldest member. Frustrated, the boy slammed his laptop shut and hopped off his bed. As he carefully picked out his outfit (Sojin found dressing well very important), he pondered what he would do today. Summer had finally arrived and the boy was already drowning in boredom. Most of his friends had left the city to travel and he had already worn out all of his usual hangouts. After scarfing down a simple breakfast, an idea popped into Sojin's head.

Within moments, the boy was out the door and on the street below, sunglasses upon his face. Glancing around, he brushed his bangs to the side and headed down the street to the subway station. Upon entering the underground station, he continued to look around, searching for something. After a few moments, Sojin seemed to finally locate what he was looking for as a grin spread across his face. He jogged over to a large poster of Shinee and read the message below. SHINee fan meet. 2 o'clock, today. Hongdae. Buy tickets to the left. Sojin followed the arrow on the sign, arriving at a ticket box office. A pang of nervousness struck him. What was the likelihood that they would still have tickets to the fan meet that was in a few hours? He shook the thought and crossed his fingers, approaching the ahjussi inside the booth.

"Er...hello!" the boy began, offering a friendly smile to the ahjussi. The man stared back at him, stone faced. "Ummm...can I have one ticket to the Shinee fanmeet?"

"7000 won," the man said, holding out his hand.

Sojin fidgeted for the money, then placed it into the man's outstretched hand. He smiled even bigger now, trying to shift the man's stoic mood.

"Is something funny?" the man replied, glaring, before handing the boy his ticket.

"Eh?! No! I was just trying to be..." Sojin grabbed the ticket, deciding it wasn't worth the explanation. "Thank you!"

The boy quickly turned and fast walked away. "Aish...what was his problem? Whatever. I got the ticket!" he exclaimed, waving the piece of paper proudly in front of him.

"Hmmm...it should take about an hour to get there, which means it'll just barely have started!" he mumbled to himself. The boy broke into a light jog to catch the next train, a jolt of excitement surging through him.

As he predicted, Sojin arrived at the fanmeet just as it had begun. Scanning his surroundings, all he could see was a gigantic clump of fangirls. What?! How could the line be this long?! He considered cutting somewhere near the front of the line, but decided against it, not wanting to ruin his chances of finally getting to speak to his crush. Another hour passed until the Shinee members finally came into view. They were quite a bit away, but at least he could see their faces. Sojin turned to look at the line behind him and found that the line had extended even further - so far, in fact, that he couldn't even see the end. Turning back around, the line had moved forward, leaving a gap between him and the girl in front of him. Before he could step forward, a mob of girls that appeared to be around his age swooped into the space, giggling. The boy took a step back, out of surprise. Oh, hell no. There were at least ten of them and the line was moving at snail pace. There was no way this was gonna fly. Sojin was certainly not one for confrontations, but this time he had no choice.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and tapped the girl before him on the shoulder.

"Excuse m-" he began. He couldn't finish the sentence as the stranger whirled around in surprise, whipping the boy in the face with her long, black hair. Sojin let out a sound of disgust as he tried to spit out the hair that had gotten in his mouth.

Looking back up, he continued. "Sorry...but...you guys can't just cut in line! We've been waiting here for over an hour!"

The girl glared at him, but didn't reply. Instead, she turned on her heel and made her way through her group of friends, tapping one of them on the shoulder. Sojin watched in confusion as the girl whispered something to her friend and pointed in his direction. A look of anger overcame the friend's face as she strode over to where he was standing, then stopped in front of him, crossing her arms. This girl was much taller than the last girl - just as tall as he was, in fact - and looked far more menacing. To his surprise, she began to speak to him in broken English. Had her friend not mentioned that he spoke Korean to her?

"Excuse you," she began, in a thick Korean accent. "You go after us. We...see them first!"

The girl looked back at her friend and smiled, switching back to Korean. "Dumbass foreigner. He thinks he can go before us? Why the f*ck is he even here?"

Sojin's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, a pang of anger taking over him. He removed his glasses in the most badass fashion that he could manage.

"Ya!" he exclaimed, causing the girl to turn her attention back to him. "Who's the dumbass?"

This time, it was the girl's eyes who widened at the realization that the boy could actually speak Korean. Unfortunately, the girl seemed to be full of surprises. Rather than apologizing to him, she instead began to rant at him in Korean.

"Why the hell are you even here? You're a boy! Go find a girl group or something. Are you gay? Shinee isn't gonna like you. You should at least let us go first since we have a chance with them," she spewed.

"That's really gonna make me want to let you keep that spot," he replied, sarcastically.

"F*ck off!" she exclaimed, causing the girl behind Sojin to gasp. The boy glared at his adversary, but resisted the urge to fire back.

"I guess I'll just go get security then..." he replied, beginning to walk towards the distant security guard. He glanced at Shinee for a moment. Ugh, they were so close at this point, was it worth ratting the girls out? He made eye contact with Jonghyun for a moment, but it was broken as a strong force slammed him in the back, toppling him to the floor. Twisting around onto his back, he was shocked to see the girl had actually tackled him to the ground.

"You're not ruining my chance to finally meet Shinee, you bastard!" she exclaimed, grabbing the boy's hair.

"Yaaaaa!" Sojin exclaimed, trying to push the girl off. "Are you crazy?!"

The twenty year old had never been in a fight before and he never would have predicted that his would be the setting of his first one. Not to mention, it was with a girl. Wincing in pain from her pulling his hair, he managed to finally launch her off of him. Scooting backwards, Sojin grabbed his head where the girl had pulled especially hard. Glancing to his right, he could see people in the line looking on in horror. Worse, he looked back at where Shinee was sitting and saw Jonghyun looking at him, concerned now. However, his view was obscured as the girl rose back to her feet and came at him again. Was she serious?! How could this be happening? This kind of thing didn't happen in real life! He knew fangirls were crazy...but not this crazy! He let out a grunt as she jumped on him yet again, smashing him into the ground. Still, Sojin didn't want to hit her in retaliation. She grabbed his collar and brough her face close to his.

"Now...are you gonna mess with our chances -" she began, before she was cut short. The boy let out a gasp and his jaw dropped in shock as he saw who had grabbed the girl's collar now. The girl, enraged, also turned to see who had grabbed her. She, too, let out a gasp and immediately released her grasp on Sojin.

"Ya! What are you doing?!" asked the voice of Jonghyun, pulling the girl off of Sojin. The attacker opened her mouth to speak, but the girl who had been standing behind Sojin in line beat her to it. "She went crazy and attacked that boy, Jonghyun oppa!" she exclaimed. Jonghyun nodded to her.

"I thought so..." he replied. A smile spread across the witness's face after being acknowledged by Jonghyun. At this point, the security guards had finally arrived, taking the girl from Jonghyun. The idol extended his hand towards the downed boy. Still in shock over what was happening, Sojin took it and rose to his feet. Glancing past Jonghyun, he could see the rest of Shinee looking over, concerned.

"Are you okay?" asked the idol.

"Err..." Sojin stammered. His Korean all but left him when he became nervous.

"Err..yes! Thank you!" he managed to spit out.

"Sorry this happened to you! You can definitely have your meet-and-greet now! Here, I'll even start! I'm Jonghyun! Nice to meet you!"

As Jonghyun began to shake their hands up and down, Sojin realized that he had never let go after the singer had helped him up. He quickly released his grip, embarrassed. Once again, his Korean left him. After an awkward pause, he managed to reply.

"I...I'm Sojin!"


End file.
